


Not Strong Enough

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Series: Tokyo Ghoul :RE - Imagination Shades [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Running Away, mentions of touka and haise, tokyo ghoul :re - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami lives with the fragile belief that her life with Ayato would face no imminent dangers. Ayato can't dodge some obstacles anymore and cracks the reality open for the girl he can't afford losing. And then, they collide with temporary bliss on a falsely safe road and find their everything into pure nothing.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right</i><br/><i>Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind</i><br/><i>And I'm not strong enough to stay away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor its characters.**  
>  Set in the Tokyo Ghoul :re timeline, doesn't follows the actual events of the manga and Haise remembers Touka, Hinami and Ayato. Also this can be considered a somewhat sequel to Blind Talk, or just another different AyaHina oneshot. Inspired by Apocalyptica's Not Strong Enough.

He didn't look back, he didn't waste any time. Running all the way to the apartment, lungs aching from the cold night air cutting at his throat, the male scrambled inside by the front door panting. He went inside in a fast rush, burst into his room and grabbed the nearest duffel bag as he tore the closest's door open, hands frantically picking at clothes before he stuffed them messily in the chosen bag, his breath unsteady.

In the meantime Hinami was just exiting her room and Hani's after she had re-read one of her favourite books. She felt hungry and drained of energy for she skipped needed meals somehow, thusly her steps brought her torwards the kitchen where she knew she could find some in the back of the fridge from Ayato's hunting. But before she could go there the kicked open door of his room got her attention, along with the strange shuffling she could hear and his troubled pacing around the room.

"Ayato...what are you doing?" She found herself questioning hesitantly as she stood in the doorway, eyes rounding at the mess he turned upside down in his room and the clothes and other items he was aimlessly packing. Her mind went blank. What exactlly was he up to this time?

_I'm not strong enough to stay away..._

His movements froze, head snapping to the side, orbs fixed on hers. He swore to himself to stay away from her, to forget her and do what's best. He wanted to but he couldn't. Especially not now.

Without saying a word he threw the bag out of his hands and took long strides over to the astonished girl, grabbing her wrist in between his fingers. As he pushed the door closed behind her he pulled her in, making Hinami collide into him with a gasp.

For some reasons she lost her voice as much as he reffused to speak. She felt his hands run up to her face, palms cupping her cheeks and his lips diving down to capture hers.

_Can't run from you..._

She wished she could push him away. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Falling into the moment for the sake of enjoying this short faze of relaxation, she kissed him back, lips sliding along with his in a dance of their own. Ayato's kiss felt desperate, feverish and...frightened. She couldn't discover what exactlly his emotions were but nonetheless her own lips matched his hidden love, pressing against his with fervor.

Then Ayato kissed her one last time before breaking the kiss off, now resting his forhead against hers, the look in his eyes lost and unable to tell her just how much he comes through on the inside.

_I just run back to you..._

"We're running away."  
  
A long blocked breath hittched in her throat and Hinami stared at him unable to process his words momentarilly. Running away? Why? Again she had to say in the back of her mind that this lovely yet toxic boy she fell for made no sense. Not to her atleast. Neither did his strategies or hidden plans enlighten her, ofcourse.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She pryed his hands off her cheeks and threw them away, pulling herself one step backwards. Her eyes were slightly rounded, a questioningly look stainning her features.  
  
_And I'm so confused, so hard to choose..._  
  
"You're crazy, Ayato." Hinami chuckled dryly. "Why would we run away?" She laughed then, as if this was the most ridiculous joke he had said.  
  
"We have a life here. A home..."  
  
"I can't fucking tell you." He hissed, casting her a cold stare. If only she knew. If only she could read what layed deep down within Ayato. The sea of roaring worries, denied fear and uneasiness.  
  
"Then don't even think of dragging me in this." Hinami shook her head sternly, preparing to make her way out of his room.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Oh. Just watch me and you'll see. You are fucking coming with me and that's final." Ayato emphazises every word, digging holes in her back with his stare.  
  
Hinami paused in her tracks. Fresh tears begun pooling in her eyes for the first time in weeks only by witnessing that dominant, snarly tone in his voice. It made her remember the events occuring the night they ended up sharing mutual pleasure in all its depraved sense for the first time. How the same snarly, poisonous tone had whispered dirty nothings in her ear while breaking her apart emotionally. And by that she also reminded herself how much she still loves him no matter what happened but at the same time just how badly she hates him. Thusly, she couldn't take it anymore and broke down - more like snapping in pure hazard.  
  
_Between the pleasure and the pain..._  
  
"You know what?" she muttered and walked back to him, her figure nearly shivering whenever their gazes locked intensely between the blinks she had to flutter as to forbid tears from resurfacing to light. Then she practically threw herself at him madly, almost in an attempt of hitting him with her arms whilst her body crashed into his.  
  
"I hate you!" She yelled in his face, her chocolate colored eyes which captures his senses every time he stares back into them shooting daggers. Her body wrenched against his, the large shirt she wore failling to stay fine on her figure as it slide to the side, reveling her left shoulder. She was a mess, the constant struggling she made him deal with outlining her disheveled state. But he admired her. No matter how sensible she looks like.  
  
"No." He then replies on his low, partialy cold tone as his arms snaked around her. His movements forced the girl to walk backwards, each step taken behind trapping her in between him and the door more. She was still kicking around, hitting his shoulders lightly and shifting through the small gap she could use but her urge to slap him hard died down. She could never aggravate him more than he already is.  
  
"You don't. You don't fucking hate me." The male continued, his voice lowering to a whisper. He had her tightly in his grasp and somehow managed to press her against the door effortlessly. And surprisingly she looked at him too, straight in the eyes where their emotions mixed in without much distance. In fact they shared some sort of identical feelings.  
  
"If you'd hate me you wouldn't be here now." He proceeded to complete his words. "You wouldn't be still in this shitty apartment. In this fucking hell hole of a room."  
  
He paused again, watching as her lips stood parted, small breaths traveling in and out of her mouth fearfully.  
  
"In my arms."  
  
_And I can't get free..._  
  
His words hit precisely like sharp bullets, each of it stabbing her. Hinami felt numb at this point, the unsteady, quivering breaths she barely inhaled and exhaled almost stoping for a mere second. It was true. Everything he tried to point out indirectly. She knew. She knew that if she wouldn't be in love with him she would have ran off to Touka long ago. Away from him. But no, she could not do such thing. Because then how would she find the path back to him again? She couldn't see life without Ayato Kirishima lately and it scared her extremly how she looks at him and feels her heart taking on marathons of insane beats like a magical yet dark spell overpowering her body in ways she'd never dreamed of.  
  
_Look what this love's done to me..._  
  
"Ayato...please don't.." she unconsciously mumbled, not even sure of her choice of words. Her gaze fell downwards and she grasped at his shoulders in a thin try of pushing him away. But she never expected this unfortunate, sad and complicated fraction of damned, tensionate time to transform in a perfect yet shocking disaster.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her face froze, eyes racing upwards to meet his passionate ones, full of desperate panic and something she couldn't perceive.  
  
"I love you, Hinami." Ayato spelled out his second confession more clear and louder. Loud enough to pierce her ears like a killing melody traveling all inside of her soul.  
  
"I-" she begun, stealing in a brusque breath of oxygen, the wetness of her eyes returning unwillingly. He reffused to accept her love. To exchange it with his - if he had any for her, that is. Yet now he stood there more firm than ever, telling her those small and powerfull near murmurs.  
  
"Ayato-" she tried speaking but the instant her mouth parted the girl couldn't help but gasp at the pair of possessive and addicting lips that shut down hers out of nowhere, strong arms preventing her from wiggling out of his grasp.  
  
Eyes snapping closed, fingers grasping weakly at the collar of his jacket, Hinami let herself dominated by his intoxicating love for the millionth time, her lips crashing onto his with as much passion as his. This kiss was not like the first they shared minutes ago when he told her about running away but more intense. More insane. More deep and meaningfull.  
  
She could feel his body pressing against hers, hands falling down to her waist where slender fingers clutched her sides good naturedly - a feeling she could never get used to due to its overwhelming effects. His teeths nibbled at her lower lip, earning a few mewls of appreciation from the younger before his tongue darted in between, forcing his way inside her mouth to taste more of the warm sweetness of her lips and her own tongue.  
  
Hinami could've sworn that her breath nearly halted to a complete stop, the fast, rough yet loving manner their tongues circled together while lips and teeths urged in small bites and sloppy, heated make out movements making her head spin. It wasn't untill Ayato grew aware of her tugs at his shirt that she could finally breath again, having had parted from the kiss at the same time as him, both panting whereas their gazes remained locked profoundly, red-ish lips swollen of their recent, unstopable display of affection.  
  
"Hinami, please-" Ayato's tone lowered, almost as if he was in pain. His dark orbs transfixed on hers, head falling forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, he hugged her close to him, somehow scared that he might've admited his love for her too late. He didn't want it to be like this. He wished to be able to turn back the time and repair his previous hesitation and choices.  
  
_You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride..._  
  
"Please...fucking talk to me. Say something..."  
  
"I love you, Ayato-" the girl found herself choking a breath, feeling his face buried in the crook of her neck. Her hand came up, fingers running through the locks of silky hair of the male that squished her against his body like there was no tomorow.  
  
"You knew I do..." she added silently.  
  
"Yes." Ayato pulled back, untangling his arms off her waist eventho he wanted this moment to last for as long as he'd be gifted to live.  
  
"That's why I'm fucking taking you with me. I can't afford losing you." He declared, leaning in to peck her lips lingeringly then he left her to return on packing what little belongings his room sheltered.  
  
_And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees..._  
  
Hinami was still frozen. Paralysed. It seemed as though today was the most awfull day in her life but now when night nears the same today turned out to be unexpectedly heart wrecking and pleasant. It didn't take her long to stare at his back one last time before she made up her mind. There was no doubt - she could not disobey him. He has her in his clutches of love unconditionaly and entirely. And no matter how much she would deny it, she's willing to follow him wherever he wants her to go, especially now that her broken heart had been merged back together by the healing potion of his confession and new behaviour and sparkling or unveiled feelings.  
  
"And that's why I'll come with you..." she mumbled then left his room to change her clothes, stealing one last glance at his alert figure.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The night blossoming past the foggy window of a car seemed a lot more captivating than the problems left behind like useless, forgotten mistakes on one of destiny's daily paths. The people left behind, the routine, some feelings, other deeds - no matter how much the two pushed far away without looking back it felt right. Relaxing. Numbing.  
  
"Ayato." Hinami heard herself calling out rather hesitantly. Seated on the passager seat, she had all the reasons to worry about him. The car was in Haise's posession judging by the short and rushed explanation given by Ayato when he mentioned having had borrowed it yet the young man knew how to maneuver it as if it would've been his for years; she'd asked why they didn't travel by typically jumping from roof to roof but he knew she's tired and also, Ayato mentioned something along the lines of clean, human like escape. The lights fadding left and right in a blurry haze of riding on and on, the hazardous effect of the city vibe pulsing throughout the surroundings with vibrating like adrenaline of mute thrill and fear chasing elusive choices. The distant, tremendous moon and its outshined silver layers mixing in with artifficial strikes of neon sparks and all sort of massive buildings under the skies of compact darkness and humid breeze. Everything and anything made Hinami's vision spin literally, the more her eyes tried following the road initiated by her lover the more her head spiked her temples in a tad bit of a headache.  
  
Maybe she was way too confused. Or maybe she's just seeking answers that Ayato would hardly bother reveling. Perhaps she's been overly worried and beat down by tonight's events too much and that might've been the cause of her quite lethargic state. Nonetheless the girl was wide awake at such ungodly hour, ready to take over the world if it ever will be needed just because she had Ayato by her side, in the middle of the unknown and unpredictable night.  
  
"Hey, Ayato." She repeated once analysing the male who didn't react to her first call, his jaw constricting in a tight gesture even in the faint illumination of the car. Although not as groomed as others Ayato managed somehow to make Hinami's heartbeat increase just by being what some would deem a disheveled mess: hair partialy ruffled and cassualy falling over his forhead whilst his clothes were giving him the wanted aura he longed to present most probablly. An attractive badboy and nothing else.  
  
_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay..._  
  
"Ah- Yeah?" Ayato finally snapped out of his daze, shaking Hinami out of her staring session at the same time, however, he did notice it.  
  
"I want to know." Hinami replied, shifting on her side so she could have her full attention directed torwards him.  
  
Ayato hummed simply, completely focused on the road ahead as the car took a sharp turn at some point, soon drifting away from the modern center of the city and into what looked like small town suburbs with close aproaching areas that might or might not lead to the outter zones; nearby forests, hills, breath taking views climbing up a mouth of cliffs hanging above the city landscape - you name it.  
  
"Know what?" The male questioned.  
  
"I want to know why we're running away. You have to tell me- I need to know." Hinami's tone was calm though a little demanding. She couldn't sit on a pile of thorns forever, in other words knowing nothing about what's spiraling around her which, as before, frustrates her to no end.  
  
"We're in danger." Ayato's eyebrows furrowed, glancing at her briefly. "I mean, I am in danger."  
  
Hinami frowned. He sounded...hard to decipher. But his words were filled with seriousness and she'd lie if she says that it didn't send the smallest of fright in her.  
  
"How? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about that fucking investigator? The one who managed to cut my mask in half with the quinque when I fought him." Ayato looked at her to which Hinami nodded firmly, aknowledging the fact that she indeed recalls the previous informations perfectly.  
  
"Fucking bastard saw my face and apparently recognised who I am - knowing who Black Rabbit is now. Or better said he's been told how Ayato Kirishima looks like and the idiot pieced two and two together faster than I thought..."  
  
"And...you didn't get to kill him, right?" Hinami concluded, her teeths sinking in her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah...stupid Akira Mado fucking grabbed him from under my nose and retreated in the last moment. Plus-" Ayato sighed, his fingers visibly wrapping thighter around the stiring wheel. "Suzuya's squad got in the middle, causing a ton load of shit. I talked to Haise after that and he said he'll try to cover up but he's not sure if he can."  
  
Silence fell upon them. Hinami's breath stood quite, barely disturbing the thin lack of sounds. Now she understood him once again, even if he's as allways expressing himself and his problems in an unclear manner somehow.  
  
"See, wherever I go I mean fucking trouble." Ayato started speaking again, his sour voice lowering. "The people I stay with, they get in trouble. What I touch, it gets destroyed. Broken..."  
  
_And I'm not strong enough to stay away..._  
  
"No, Ayato. Stop saying things like that." Hinami huffed out in half annoyance, pulling herself up against her seat with a deeper frown on her face since she knew what he's getting at with that.  
  
"It's true." Ayato's facial expression remained grimm and tormented. "Like I said, I'm in danger. Now that they know who Black Rabbit is they'll find me easier. And they'll try every fucking trick to get a hold of me, by all means necessary, even if it means using certain people against me." He chuckled dryly, shaking his head.  
  
"You're running away to keep Touka safe, don't you?" Hinami was smarter than he expected, puzzling pieces together way before he'd proceed to lead on with his diclosures. Ayato smirked this time, stealing one more glimpse at the girl he fell for oh so deeply.  
  
"Yes. I would never forgive myself if stupid Touka gets into the ghoul detention or worse, killed. And fuck, she still thinks shitty Kaneki is Haise and asked me to not drag him in trouble. And damn, I don't want them to suffer for me. No one has to. But..." he trailed off, swallowing as the car halted to a brusque stop, Ayato's sigh echoing in the vehicle. He let his sentence hangging, throwing Hinami in an endless sea of both curiousity and bewilderment.  
  
_What can I do..._  
  
"I'm fucking good at doing this. Keeping them away from me when it's needed. At times like this. But when it comes to you..." Ayato didn't look at her now. Instead, he opened the car's door and steped out, hard but soundless steps guiding him a meter forward from where he drank in the view of the downtown Tokyo with its peeking lights seen from the high of a picturesque, naturally beautiful hill enveloped by dark blackness.  
  
Hinami was utterly and totally immersed into listening and absorbing every single word rolling off his tongue. Hurriedly, the younger also got out of the car and followed behind him, stoping a few steps backwards. The nighttime fantasy of this place he chose as bypass made her lungs feel empty and her body lighter. Fresh air, the carressing, reviving breeze. The stars erupting up there on the infinite blanket sheltering the whole universe in its clutches of lucid temptation. She could consider it a small, temporar black paradise of their own, the far by city saluting them from a distance that mentained the barriers between stress and relaxation at its finnest.  
  
"When it comes to you I'm failing, see? I'm fucking selfish. Very, very selfish. Thinking that holding you with me, taking you with me now, will allow me to be with you despite the situation I'm in. But by doing so I put you in danger with me. I risk your safety just to be able to keep you by my side. Because I need you..." Ayato stared at the thick line of horizon drawing the tops of the luxurious buildings from the slope of the hill of which crown they were frozen on, standing. A shaky breath escaped his lips, tongue darting between dried lips to ease his moment in moist, momentarily biting plumpness.  
  
_I would die without you..._  
  
"And it's what I want you to do. What it's right to do." Hinami's voice cut thru the deadly, peaceful solitarity, her steps nearing forward torwards Ayato.  
  
"It's normal to be like this - selfish. When it comes to me, to our love. I'd be the same, trust me. I don't want you to push me away just so I'll be out of danger's aim. No, I want to be with you through it, I want you to open up to me, to share your troubles with me. I want you to let me fight with you against the problems that knock you down and I want you to never let me go." the girl's tone got quiter once she stood behind Ayato, her arms snaking around him, locking then in front of his stomach as she back hugged him in an affectionate gesture that got the male astonished for a few seconds.  
  
"Hinami..." Ayato whispered, his bigger hands cupping hers. "Doesn't it feels great?" He foolishly asked, a wide grin spreading upon his once pressed shut lips, head tilting to the side in an attempt to stare at the shorter girl over his shoulder. After so many years Ayato feels alive. All thanks to the fragile and simultaneously strong female hidding herself to his back as if she's been meant to stick to him forever.  
  
"Hmm, depends. What are you refering to?" Hinami spoke, her head resting against his back whilst she subtly sniffed in a whiff of his scent, an equally quivering smile carving her lips.  
  
Ayato didn't say anything for a fleeting moment and slowly pried her arms off his torso. He turned around, chewing on his lower lip as to not unveil the broad smile threatening his face and bit by bit he begun closing in on Hinami, causing her to walk backwards with each step he boldly took forward.  
  
"To be like this. Us, all alone. Away from the rest of the world, away from what's been weighting us down the past few days. Just the two of us." He towered over her, this time giving free will to his colorful grin.  
  
_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right..._  
  
Hinami chuckled - a form of masking the loud beating of her dancing heart and the slight nervousness seeping into her body when she felt her back coming in contact with the side of the car, no more space available for her to march backwards. Her palms rested on the metal surface, eyes unfocused whenever she looked up, the stare Ayato had her hypnotised with being too much to handle. And his arms leaning up torwards the hood of the car on either of her sides too, might add, which got her trapped in between the automobile and his taller figure. In fact there was barely any gap in between her and him.  
  
"It does. It feels...nice." she breathlessly chortled.  
  
Poor choice of words - her mind sarcastically remarked at the girl's uncreative sentence. But who could judge her for losing herself when Ayato is the one getting her drunk on love?  
  
_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind..._  
  
She wanted to say more, maybe re-fix her answer and elaborate it, but the male inching closer had no intention to let her do so. Ayato's eyes were literally twinkling and those dark violet blueish like glossy abysses would be enough to bewitch Hinami any day, as even now she didn't move nor protest when his lips clashed onto hers without a warning. She wanted this from the bottom of her heart honestly and not long after she finds herself completely engrossed into the kiss, hands running up to pull and grip at his messy locks of hair whereas Ayato pushed himself more against her, arms latching to hold on her as closely as posible.  
  
_In your presence my heart knows no shame..._  
  
Lips racing in a merge to pure fervor, teeths bitting and sucking hungrly at plump plushness and tongues entangling together within the confinments of their sinful mouths - the two didn't control their urges. It was as if nothing else matters and this is their own personal drug they can get high on, the rest of the happenings around them dying down in a frozen pause. The way Hinami gasped for air while at the same time pressing herself further into his firm chest, the manner Ayato gripped at her waist and forced her head back so he'd get more and more access to her already shivering lips and the desperation they clung to each other in their violent yet deeply amorous make out escapade made them what they really are. A boy and a girl madly in love wishing to separate themselves from the cruel and crushing reality, their kiss continuing without a fast end-- well, untill Ayato's phone interfered unfortunately. Bringing them both back to cold, strict realisation.  
  
"Fuck it." The male cursed under his uneven breath pulling off Hinami with a quick try to regain his normal state of breathing. The girl was no different, if not worse, her lips parted in harsh intakes of air opting to calm herself down as well as forbiding her weak knees from giving in to the draining feeling left as an aftermath. Her gaze came downwards, casted upon the ground, a tentative shiver bothering her skin unconsciously at the thought that if it wouldn't be for the sudden phone call they would've ended up having sex right there and right then according to Ayato's overpowering movements.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Ayato walked a bit farther from where Hinami stood, still glued to the side of the car, her arms hugging herself in a shielding shape from the striking breeze. He didn't even check the caller's ID in his rush and by the time his ear perked up at the noises from the other line he felt no good. Was it Touka yelling in the background and shouting...? It did sound like her voice.  
  
"Finally, Ayato, where are you?" Haise's rather calm tone reacted in return.  
  
"You don't need to know." Ayato chuckled lowly, thinking that this is another plan of Haise to try and get Hinami to leave him, claiming that she's not safe and that he often has no trust in Ayato for taking care of the girl he cares about as a sister.  
  
"I'm serious, Ayato. Listen-" Haise got interupted by the obnoxious yelling from the background.  
  
"Give me the phone, Haise! I'm so done with him, he has no damned idea what's going to happen to them!" Ayato recognised Touka's voice.  
  
His stomach clutched, a bad feeling slithering its way into him. Eyes narrowed, the younger shouted over the phone: "What did you fucking do?! Haise, I swear, if this is about Hinami-"  
  
"Yes, it does have to do with Hinami, you dumbass, but you don't know just how much more it is than you foolishly think." It was Touka's voice now, most likely after she had snatched the phone from Haise.  
  
"You thought that if you leave everything's gonna be okay, huh?! Do you freaking think properly before acting like a damn air head?! Because no, Ayato, you didn't save the day by running away and dragging Hinami with you!" Touka screamed on a scolding octave into her words.  
  
Ayato's breath hittched. The look on his face turned darker, paler. Hand clutching the phone in between his sweaty fingers, he sighed, being unprepared for whatever there is to come.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?" He hesitantly questioned, waiting for Touka to speak.  
  
There was silence. A prolonged period of no sound pouring in. The morbid quitness killed him on the inside and he couldn't embrace what Touka finally said, at last.  
  
"Eto made a deal with one of the doves. She gave her word to personally capture you if they'd spare Hinami and trade her over back to Aogiri Tree in exchange of you."  
  
Nothing made sense. Nothing. And Ayato knew Hinami knew the instant he locked gazes with her. She looked at him with such panic that it'd put his own to shame.  
  
_There's nothing I can do..._  
  
"Ayato..." Hinami regains her voice.  
  
"We can wait for them to destroy us." She continues, his entire attention on her, phone forgotten next to his ear.  
  
"Or we can strike back first and try our luck."  
  
And he knew then that Hinami is his strength. He didn't need Touka's overly worried scolding. He didn't need Haise's failed support. Nor did he need to act like she's a breakable glass figurine he must shelter from the world. No, she was strong enough. And having her by his side would never falter his control on matters at hand.  
  
"So what's gonna be?" Hinami appeared to be calm as she walked over to him, a determined look on her face.  
  
Ayato smirked, staring her down as her hand brushed against his. He took the liberty to join their hands, fingers sliping through hers naturally. There was no doubt, no denying. He knew what she wants to choose. She knew what he wanted to choose.  
  
_My heart is chained to you..._  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She smiled, all fear, worries and hesitation thrown out of the window.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
_And I'm not strong enough to stay away..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Blind Talk this was from a story of mine on another site and I extracted parts and turned it in this mess because I don't even know if it's realistic or good enough, I tried finding a good enough reason of why the circumstances happening occured and all haha.


End file.
